


Make Me Yours

by flintwoodandco



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Dress Up, Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Hogwarts, Rimming, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 05:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15478647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flintwoodandco/pseuds/flintwoodandco
Summary: Marcus wants to spice up his and Oliver's sex life but Terence's suggestion is not quite what Marcus is expecting





	Make Me Yours

“You’re too quiet, Flint,” Terence narrowed his eyes.

It was mid-afternoon and Marcus had flooed over to Adrian and Terence’s place to get something off his chest. Now that he was here however, Marcus found it silly and no longer wanting to talk about it. With Terence staring him down and Adrian nowhere to be found, Marcus could feel his resolve crumbling, his thoughts about to burst from his mouth.

Taking a hasty sip from his glass, Marcus’ eyes to darted around before he dared to meet Terence’s gaze.

“It’s Oliver. Well, not really him. More me, I guess but…,” Marcus sighed, not quite sure on how to say what was on his mind.

Terence remained surprisingly silent, raising his eyebrows in response to Marcus’ frantic behavior.

“I want to make a change to our sex life, but I don’t know how.” It was a blunt statement, but there was no easy way to say it. Marcus looked down at his drink, hoping Terence wouldn’t laugh.

There wasn’t anything wrong with what they were doing, but Marcus felt it was turning too much into a pattern. A little bit boring if he was being honest. He wanted to surprise Oliver with something fresh and that was where he needed assistance.

“Well, you’ve come to the right man then, haven’t you?” Terence opened his arms wide, a grin plastered on his face.

Marcus smiled a little, thankful that this was one of the times Terence actually took what he said to heart. Shrugging, Marcus hoped Terence would take the lead in suggestions, his mind blank in that department.

“What haven’t you tried?” Terence asked, a finger resting on his chin.

Marcus frowned, unsure of what Terence meant. He and Oliver had tried plenty of positions in different areas of the house. Even outside, they’d done a few things and that was nice.

“Roleplaying? Dressing up?”

Terence’s grin was on the edge of terrifying and Marcus swallowed. He wondered how he had let those ideas slip past him, his stomach flipping when Terence grabbed onto his wrist. 

“Let me show you some things,” Terence dragged Marcus to the bedroom.

The next few moments were a blur, Marcus trying to process all Terence was saying. It didn’t help that costume upon costume was being thrown onto him. Knowing this much about Adrian and Terence’s sex life was comparable to being hit with a bludger and Marcus was sure he’d rather take the bludger in this moment.

“This one!” Terence proudly held up what Marcus guessed was a maid outfit and his face dropped.

“No. Hell no, Terence. He’ll think I’m out of my mind or that I’m…” Marcus could think of nothing else, staring at the lace that was too short and frilly.

“I thought Adrian would think the same thing,” Terence nodded, his gaze wandering. “But, if it wasn’t for this, the rest wouldn’t have followed.”

Marcus eyed the collection of sex toys in his line of sight and shuffled away from them, only hoping he wouldn’t get those thrown onto him too.

“I don’t even know how to walk in heels, Terence,” Marcus gave one last attempt to get out of this. 

Terence’s face lit up to a degree that Marcus didn’t even know was possible and he breathed in deeply for fear of the sob that would leave his body. Marcus knew he shouldn’t have revealed so much to Terence, wishing the ground would swallow him up right then and there. 

~

Forty two minutes later found Marcus feeling some confidence in walking in heels though he still stumbled through the hallway.

“It’s the floorboards,” Terence sighed. “Pretty sure I almost broke my ankle trying to do this one time.”

If it was meant to comfort, Marcus became even more nervous, but somehow managed to keep his balance as they went back to the bedroom.

“Damn if those heels don’t make your legs look nice though,” Terence waggled his eyebrows and Marcus wondered if pushing Terence was worth the risk. 

Glancing himself in the full length mirror, Marcus found himself not minding his reflection, wondering if the scenario would be so bad after all. 

“How are you going to make your dress fit me? Your body’s tiny.”

Terence scoffed, pulling the garment off the bed. “Just because I have a seeker’s build, does not make me tiny, Marcus. Anyways, did you forget we have wands or what?”

Marcus said nothing, his mind swarming with the potential scenes that would happen with Oliver. Worst case, lifelong embarrassment, best case...Marcus couldn’t even imagine the best case.

“Here,” Terence handed the garment, now enlarged, to Marcus. “Put it on. Let’s see it.”

Giving Terence one last glare, Marcus changed into the outfit, stockings and all, before frowning at himself in the mirror.

“I look ridiculous,” he huffed, trying to pull the skirt down. 

Terence waved it away, adjusting the outfit a little more on Marcus and stepped back with a proud grin. “If this doesn’t get him, I don’t know what will.” Terence’s confidence was infectious and Marcus felt his own curiosity grow as well as he stared at himself some more.

“Do I even want to fucking know?” Adrian’s voice broke the moment, both Terence and Marcus whipping their heads to the entryway.

“Babe, you’re home early,” Terence grinned all while Marcus wished he could’ve kept his mouth shut when he had the chance.

~

Marcus sat at the kitchen table, repeating over and over in his mind what he was going to do. Oliver would get home, go to the study, and Marcus would bring him tea like always. Except, Marcus would be bringing the tea to Oliver while in his new outfit, heels and all.

Marcus’ hands shook, unable to stop the nervousness. He knew Oliver would be gracious if it didn’t work out, but that didn’t stop the worry on Marcus’ mind. He shot up when the door opened, putting on the best smile he could when Oliver walked into the kitchen.

“Hey,” Oliver smiled, pulling in Marcus for a kiss. “Have a good day?”

Too afraid to open his mouth, Marcus nodded, his stomach flipping when Oliver kissed him again. 

“I just have a few forms to fill out, but then we can spend some time together, okay?” 

“Okay,” Marcus breathed before slipping back into his normal routine. “Tea?”

Oliver’s face softened even more as he sighed. “That would be lovely. Thank you.”

Marcus gave Oliver one last smile before Oliver left the kitchen, leaving Marcus alone with his plan. Taking a deep breath, Marcus turned to put the kettle on, then heading upstairs to get into the outfit. 

Without Terence around, it proved much more difficult to put the blasted thing on. Ties here, corset pieces there, but once he had the entire set together, Marcus straightened up in front of the mirror. 

The black stockings ended just at the middle of his thighs, the garter pieces sneaking into the skirt that hid little of his lower regions. The top itself was tight elastic around his arms and chest, framing his shoulders and collar bones. Marcus did a small turn to make sure he didn’t look completely ridiculous, sighing at sight of the black panties that stuck out a little too much from under the skirt. 

There was a final chance for Marcus to take this all back, to forget the entire plan. It wasn’t like he and Oliver wouldn’t be able to get off like they usually did. 

Terence’s teasing would be relentless though and if Oliver did something of a similar charade down the road, Marcus’ competitiveness would know no bounds. 

Hearing the kettle whistle, Marcus decided once and for all that he would go through with this, emotions be damned, and tripped over his feet as he left the bedroom.

Slinking back down the stairs, Marcus finally got used to walking in heels again and prepared Oliver’s tea. Heading to the study had never felt nerve wracking and Marcus wished he could just calm down.

He swallowed as he opened the door to the study, the scratching of Oliver’s quill calming him down just a little. Oliver didn’t turn and Marcus breathed a sigh of relief before setting the tea next to Oliver’s hand.

“Thanks, Marcus. I just have–” Oliver turned to Marcus and stopped, his eyes growing wider by the second. 

Marcus gave a half-hearted smile, shrugging a little as Oliver looked him up and down. Both seemed at a loss for words, but Oliver made the first move, standing up and hovering in Marcus’ space. 

“Just thought I’d change things up a bit,” Marcus spoke, his face hot as he turned from Oliver.

“God, you look amazing,” Oliver’s voice pitched down and Marcus froze as Oliver pulled him in close. 

Finally looking at Oliver, Marcus was pleased to see the dark lust growing in his eyes, his own nervousness fading with each second. 

Oliver dove in first, his mouth latching onto Marcus’ neck and Marcus let out a low moan. With Oliver’s hands feeling up and down his body, Marcus began to understand why this outfit was Terence’ favorite. Marcus shivered when Oliver tugged at the elastic around his arms, pulling down the fabric to expose Marcus’ chest. The corset kept the top from showing any more below that, but that didn’t deter Oliver from taking one of Marcus’ nipples into his mouth. 

Marcus swore then, almost becoming lost in the way Oliver swirled his tongue around, his hands wrapping themselves in Oliver’s hair. When Oliver pulled away from the nub with a final lick, he glanced up at Marcus, a look in his eyes that made Marcus weak. Shifting down further, Oliver went onto his knees, pushing up the little bit of skirt and he took a moment, admiring the garter stockings. The anticipation was more than Marcus could handle, the shuddered breath leaving his body when Oliver mouthed at his cock through the silk fabric of the panties. 

“Oliver…,” Marcus moaned as Oliver slid his tongue up, grabbing onto the desk for some stability.

In one swift movement, Oliver pulled the panties all the way down for Marcus to kick them off, then grabbing Marcus by the hips. Before Marcus could register much else, he found himself being bent over the desk and he shifted away from the tea, not wanting to make the same mistake as last time.

Ducking his head, Marcus’ breath shook as Oliver ran a hand over his ass, giving it a single harsh slap before he leaned down. 

Oliver’s tongue testing at his hole was torture and Marcus tried to push back but Oliver’s hands held his position against the desk. Marcus wiggled his hips to egg Oliver on, reaching down to touch himself in the little space available.

“No,” Oliver moved back up, his breath hot on Marcus’ ear. “Keep your hands where I can see them.”

The command in Oliver’s voice was almost enough to make Marcus come right then and he followed the order, placing his hands on the desk. 

When Oliver finally moved back down, he pushed his tongue into Marcus and Marcus’ moan came out through gritted teeth. Oliver’s tongue was hot and perfect, stretching him just enough to leave Marcus wanting more. He loved the way Oliver teased him, his movements quick and steady, switching to slow and hard just at the right moments.

Hearing a drawer open, Marcus was pleased that Oliver still kept a bottle of lube in the study and readied himself for what would come next. As usual, Oliver prepped Marcus in a pattern, one finger after the other while making sure Marcus was handling it.

“Gonna take it all for me, aren’t you?” Oliver spoke, his voice rough and Marcus whined in response. 

The combination of Oliver’s tone, the fullness in his ass, and his cock untouched, Marcus was crumbling on the spot. Amongst the thrusting fingers, Oliver leaned over Marcus, licking up the exposed part of his spine. With his prostate barely being rubbed against, Marcus let out a sob, wishing Oliver would just fuck him into oblivion.

“Oh, Marcus,” Oliver murmured, his hand running along Marcus’ exposed skin. When Oliver’s hand wrapped lightly around his throat, Marcus’ breath hitched, anticipation rising in his chest. 

“Is this okay?” Oliver asked, his dark facade breaking for just a moment. 

Nodding hastily, Marcus pushed back on Oliver’s fingers just as Oliver squeezed his neck. The shortness of breath was more pleasurable than Marcus imagined and he closed his eyes to enjoy all of what his body was experiencing. 

With Oliver’s fingers hitting his prostate dead on, Marcus moaned as best he could with the fingers on his throat. Then, Oliver’s hands were gone and Marcus turned his head to find the reason why. 

Watching Oliver unbutton his jeans and slick himself up was a sight to behold even if Marcus had seen it plenty of times before. In this moment, there was something exciting as to what was coming next and Marcus tried not to focus on the lace that was brushing against his cock. 

Turning back to the desk, Marcus clenched his fists as Oliver pushed into him, relaxing just a little as Oliver’s hands landed on his hips. With Oliver fully seated inside of him, Marcus took a moment before he opened his eyes, the pain subsiding into a tight, eager sensation. 

“You can move,” Marcus muttered, Oliver’s pace now too slow for him.

“Shouldn’t I be the one calling the shots?” Oliver teased, pulling back before slamming into Marcus.

Marcus tried to stifle his shout in the form of a growl and he could practically feel Oliver’s grin as the man began to set up a steady pace. 

“Fuck you,” Marcus spat out, his back arching as Oliver hit his prostate. 

“Mm, maybe after this round,” Oliver laughed through his ragged breathing. 

His hands ran along Marcus’ thighs, pushing one of Marcus’ legs up onto the desk, and then let his hands trace along the muscles of Marcus’ arms. Once Oliver’s hands ended on Marcus’ own, Oliver’s pace sped up, Marcus barely able to move his hips enough to keep up. 

“Marcus, Marcus,” Oliver repeated into the crook of Marcus’ neck, their hands interlocking together. “Gonna make you come without touching your cock.”

Marcus could hear the challenge in Oliver’s words, but any hope to prove him wrong was lost as his prostate was hit with each of Oliver’s thrusts. The want grew in Marcus’ stomach and he threw his head back, gasping as Oliver bit down on his throat. 

“Please,” Marcus begged, the sensations piling on as Oliver’s thrusting turned harsh and needy. 

When Oliver’s hands squeezed his own, Marcus felt himself ready to burst and his release spilled out, coating the outfit and the desk itself. If he moaned, Marcus didn’t hear it, the only sense his body focused on being the pounding of Oliver’s cock and orgasm filling him up. By the time Marcus’ felt himself regain control of his body, he collapsed against the desk, shallow breathing as Oliver brushed away the hair sticking to his forehead. 

“Wow...Marcus,” Oliver breathed, pulling out of Marcus and helping him to his feet. “That was...amazing.”

Marcus’ face broke into a small grin, his mind finally realizing what all had just happened. “So, you didn’t find this weird?” Marcus asked, unable to stop himself.

“If I did, I don’t think we would’ve done this,” Oliver motioned, staring at Marcus like he was seeing him for the first time.

Marcus nodded, frowning a bit at the state of himself and the desk. “Your papers.”

“Cleaning them up will actually give me something to do. I’ve spent too long staring at them,” Oliver waved. “I think we both need a shower.”

Watching Oliver strip himself of his clothing, Marcus figured he should do the same and once fully undressed, the two headed to the bathroom. In the shower, Marcus and Oliver held each other close, having not felt this good in a while. 

“Think Terence has any outfits for me?” Oliver mumbled into Marcus’ shoulder and Marcus sighed, not at all surprised that Oliver was able to figure everything out. 

“I can ask. He has a collection like you wouldn’t believe.”

Oliver pulled back, a sly grin on his face and Marcus rolled his eyes. “Do you really think you can top the maid outfit, Oliver?”

Marcus felt a sense of pride at Oliver’s determined stare, the statement of, “Just you wait,” as his mind swirled with the possibilities.

He could just imagine Terence’s excitement and for a brief moment, Marcus wondered if learning about the sex toys would be such a bad idea after all.

**Author's Note:**

> SMUTTY SUNDAY AYO
> 
> [Wumblr](http://flintwoodandco.tumblr.com)


End file.
